Harry Potter and the Next Generation
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: Since the war killed off so many men, poor Harry Potter is swarmed with marriage contracts from desperate witches in Britain and beyond who want to save their family tree from extinction. So what's a helpless bloke to do? Start a harem of course! H/Hr
1. Chapter 1: An Unnexpected Development

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own the HP Saga. Rowling does.

**Author's Note:** Well, here I am with my twist at the now-fairly typical harem fanfic. However, this is slightly different since this is set _after_ the war with Voldermort and all the Death Eaters dead and gone. A lot of guys even from Hogwarts (except a few) got killed in the battle including Ron. This is still canon-compliant though, except that Harry doesn't become an Auror and you can ditch the Epilogue too. So without further ado, I present you the first chapter of _Harry Potter and the Next Generation._ That's a real cheesy title though but the only thing I could think of, so optional titles would be really appreciated in reviews.

**Chapter 1:** An Unexpected Development

"They want _WHAT?_"

Hermione Granger winced as Harry's shocked voice cracked out across the room like a wet whip across a man's bare back. It wasn't the most pleasant experience to say the least, but she supposed it was better than a string of curses she had expected. Her best and now only friend in the world, Harry Potter, had become very prone to swearing and cursing when angered ever since the war was over.

This was largely due to the pressure and stress all the interviews and speeches he had to give after slaying the Dark Lord thus winning the Second Wizarding War. The war continued to put strain on poor Harry though, for many men – both young and old – had died in the Wizarding War, but mainly at Hogwarts. This left a very broken population comprising mostly of women.

All the leading men were dead – Dumledore, Alberforth (Dumledore's brother), Fudge, Kingsley, and a vast number of others. Both Sirius and now Remus Lupin were gone much to Harry's dismay but at least Tonks survived. It seemed like the Chosen One would never get a break or a chance to relax for he now had to deal with the repercussions – marriage contracts. The worst thing about it now was that Harry could not refuse them, literally.

"I don't think I heard that right," Harry said through clenched teeth causing Hermione to sigh. "Explain that to me again."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione briefly scanned the scroll she was holding that was basically similar to many of the other contracts and summed it up careful not to miss out anything important.

"As in accordance to the old laws set during the reign of Her Majesty Queen Victoria," Hermione said, trying to ignore Harry's scowl. "This rather obscure but firm law states that unless a marriage contract is refuted by either parties – mainly, of course, the groom – then the contract is both valid and legal after thirty days of inaction..."

The scroll went on to explain how that was possible in some thirty pages of rubbish in such complex language that it would make even a most prominent lawyer bulk.

"Hold on a second!" Harry said, raising his hands for silence. Hermione arched an eyebrow expectantly. "You mean to say that if I don't say anything about the contract for thirty days then the other party comes to believe I have accepted it? How does that make any sense?"

Hermione chuckled inwardly at Harry's confusion. If it were any other bloke, he would be jumping up and down for joy and squealing like a crazed fan-girl due to receiving so many marriage contracts. But not Harry.

He just wanted time to relax and get his mind right after being bogged down by all the awards and medals he had to receive after killing Voldermort. He had discovered the Potter Manor though in the process, another thing Dumledore failed to tell his 'Golden Boy', and was able to reclaim it.

They now sat in his vast study which was joined by his private library that would put even the library of Alexandria to shame. Hermione had been lost in it for days until the Potter Butler brought this matter to her attention. She had finally coaxed Harry out of his room with a kiss of all things, as he had taken to being locked up in there to avoid the press.

She was only able to convince him it was her by a kiss. How she didn't know as they never kissed before but it did feel rather nice, far more so than kissing Ron during the Battle for Hogwarts. She had mixed feelings about that but Harry was loyal as always and didn't try to get her into bed. He simply fell into a trance-like state much to her amusement as she would have thought he had gotten sick and tired of snogging due to breaking up with Ginny.

Now the poor bloke had to deal with the marriage contracts that she had just shown him while guiding him to the study-come-library. So you can imagine his shock and horror to discover that he was now officially married to a number of young women (and one or two slightly older ones, mind!). Oddly enough, the majority of them were from Hogwarts and even their classmates.

She was lucky enough to even find out about this before Harry did because otherwise there would be dreadful consequences. Harry was prone to lashing out in anger now, being alone or swamped with press most of the time so she had taken to visiting Potter Manor – located somewhere in Devon, England – more and more often. She seemed to be the only one that Harry trusted as Ronald Weasley had died in the Battle for Hogwarts.

Her throat constricted at that thought since she had come to believe she fancied him, when there was finally hope of them actually being a couple. Still, she knew that first loves didn't always work out and she sometimes wondered what she ever saw in Ron. He deserted Harry more often than not but stayed true in the end so she supposed that was what mattered the most.

He had, after all, destroyed two of the Dark Lord's Horcuxes so if that didn't say anything she didn't know what did! Well, she had helped to destroy the second one but that didn't really matter. Ron was gone now and he was in the past. Hermione was in the present and had to focus on the now and, of course, the future – Harry's future. If it weren't for her, Harry might have launched a war on all the witches who had signed the marriage contracts.

But they had only been signed out of sheer desperation to avoid being married off to by their mothers to creepy old men who were too old to fight or to Muggles whom they would have to hide their magic from. So they had appealed to Harry by signing Marriage Contracts to him with magic inc. Hermione had no idea how they got his signature but they did and that's what made the contracts valid. So here she was, struggling to deal with a very temperamental wizard.

"Earth to Hermione!" Harry said exasperatedly, waving a hand in front of her face. "You're drooling, you know."

"I am _not _drooling!" Hermione snapped, licking her lips without realising it to catch a drop of drool that had somehow slipped out.

Had she been drooling?

The Grangers did not drool, especially not over best friends! Harry was a no-no and she could _not_ be swooning over him. But as she gazed down at him, she realised that he was kneeling before her and staring at her with an almost awed expression. Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

Was Harry turned on by her licking her lips? That was absurd! She was just a snobby, arrogant, know-it-all bookworm with bushy hair and ugly buck teeth. That was the mantra she told herself all the time but it didn't seem to faze Harry. If he could kiss her just like that then maybe she wasn't too bad.

Wait...

Why was Harry kneeling in front of her now wearing a concerned and worried expression on his face? He did look cute when worried but he was peering up at her a little too close for comfort. Suddenly, she flinched upon realising that he had long-since taken her hands in his and was reaching his face up to hers his eyes timid almost and questioning as if asking for approval.

For some reason that was quite beyond her, Hermione felt herself give a brisk, jerk-like nod as Harry brought his lips to hers. Time seemed to slow as Harry gently climbed into her lap and pushed her gently backwards, gathering her into his embrace. Whatever had changed him shocked her as she could not quite imagine what motivated him to snog an ugly bookworm like her.

But he did and she felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Sadly, Harry untangled himself from her and peered down at her with glazed eyes and a slightly red face.

"Uh, I, um," He stammered, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I'm s-sorry, Hermione. I don't know what came over me. It's just that you looked so good there, sitting deep in thought that I couldn't resist."

Hermione's eyes bulged at Harry's words.

"What?" She asked incredulously. "How can you think that of me? We're best friends Harry. This will make things so awkward between us."

"Well, they say that the best friends make the perfect marriage," Harry quipped nervously, sweat beading his forehead. "I'm sorry for pushing it but it's just after last night..."

His voice trailed off and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"After last night?" She demanded.

There had been no 'last night' since she had only kissed him the first time this morning after being alerted to the marriage contracts. Harry had been locked up in his room for the entire day and night, much to her worry and concern for his well-being. What on earth was he talking about by 'last night.' As if confirming her suspicions, Harry swallowed hard and squirmed uneasily resulting in surprisingly pleasant sensations within her since he was still sitting on her lap.

"Well, I, ah," Harry began.

"Just tell me, Harry," Hermione said gently, taking his hands in hers and caressing them softly.

Harry gulped and nodded.

"Okay," He said. "Look, you'll probably think I'm a pervert but ever since Ron and I saw you at the Yule Ball I have been having, uh, these dreams. Yeah, I've been having dreams of you and me...snogging...Weird, right? But then last night after all those stupid press meetings I thought I would burst from all the hype, I just collapsed on my bed and slept. Then I had a dream. It was quite nice actually, forgive me for saying so but it was of you and me again. Except...well...You see, we were doing more than snogging..." 

Once again, Harry's voice trailed off sheepishly and he paused awkwardly as if asking for her permission to continue. Hermione could hardly believe what she was hearing! Had Harry had a _wet dream_ of her?

"Go on," She managed, her voice suddenly cracked and husky.

Harry took a deep breath and said in a tight voice. "We were shagging, you and me, naked."

He gulped again and closed his eyes as if bracing himself for Hermione's wrath. Hermione on the other hand was more proud than angry. She had never thought of Harry to have a wet dream of her especially after his fling with Ginny.

"But what about you and Ginny," Hermione asked gently. "Surely you, um, shagged. Why would you ever think of _me_ in that way?"

Harry sighed and opened his eyes warily. "I only ever started dating Ginny to put those images of you out of my mind since they started getting more and more intense. Well, my perverted mind did. I only dreamed of shagging you last night when I thought I would surely snap and maybe I did." (Here Hermione's heart threatened to shatter in a thousand pieces but she forced herself to stay calm since Harry was continuing) "But if so, I'd rather be crazy than sane since it was the most bloody brilliant experience that ever happened to me."

For once, Hermione didn't reprimand him for his language but silenced him with a kiss – and a passionate one at that! When they finally pulled apart for breath, they were panting.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked quietly, looking at his hands.

Hermione didn't even need to think of an answer.

"Now we begin dating and you will court me," The bushy-haired witch stated without second thought. "There's no point in denying that we both fancy each other, me included. I fancied you ever since you rescued me from that troll. But don't even think that this will get you out of all those Marriage Contracts."

"Please pretty please with a cherry on the top?" Harry asked, giving Hermione the innocent, puppy-dog look.

For a moment, Hermione almost caved and her heart went out to Harry. They had just gotten together and she wanted to spend time with him. But the contracts were signed by magic binding those witches to Harry and since thirty days had passed he had to honour them or else all the witches would die. That was not something she would want on either of their consciences – not when she could stop it.

"Sorry, love," Hermione said softly, cradling Harry's cheek in her palm and enjoying how it felt in her hand. "But you have to accept them or you'll have their blood on your hands, magic you know."

If looks could kill, Hermione would be dead by now but she washed his anger away with another kiss leaning into him this time rather than the other way around. So caught up were they, that it took several embarrassed-sounding coughs from the Butler to alert them of his presence. Blushing furiously, they bolted apart – Harry jumping off Hermione with a startled yelped. The Butler chuckled in slight amusement at his Lord's fright but quickly sobered up and Hermione felt a sinking feeling of dread at this unexpected intrusion. There could only be one thing responsible...

"Forgive me Lord Potter," The Butler said formally but sounding genuinely apologetic, giving a short bow. "But the ladies who signed the Marriage Contracts have come. I told them that my Lord was busy but they insisted so I had them wait in the parlour for whenever you deem fit to see them. What should I tell them, my Lord?"

Harry had quickly straightened out his clothes and whipped his face clean. His hair refused to be tamed so he left that since it was a trademark genuine of all Potters anyways, especially him. Hermione, at his side, was quickly doing the same albeit her eyes were filled with a touch of jealousy on her part.

"Send them in," Harry said with a sigh. "I'd rather get this over with sooner than later."

"As my Lord commands," The Butler said, bowing again.

Turning swiftly, he strode out of the room leaving a very despondent Harry and Hermione standing next to each other.

"Don't worry, love," Hermione whispered comfortingly to Harry linking her arm with his. "We'll get through this together."

"I hope so," Harry whispered back, feeling an odd combination of dread, excitement, and anger all at once.

Whatever would happen, he knew that he would never remain the same ever again.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** So there you have it! I realise that this is a very typical genre but I'll try not to rush into it like most fanfics do. This will focus mainly on my favourite pairing – Harry and Hermione – as well as a few of my other preferences. Ginny will be there too for canon-lovers but not near as close as Harry is to Hermione. So, what did you think of it? Leave a review and let me know so that I can make this better yet!


	2. Chapter 2: Here Come the Brides

**Disclaimer:** Yet again, I do not own the HP characters – as if!

**Author's Note:** A huge thank you goes to each and every one of you who reviewed and enjoyed the previous chapter! For those of you who don't, I apologise for not living up to your expectations but not everyone is perfect. To the guy who disliked this story and said so, everyone is entitled to their own opinions but keep in mind that the Wizarding World is still stuck in the 1800's and mid-1900's. Pureblood families interbred a lot to keep the bloodlines pure and it is a perfectly normal thing for them, although I do not condone incest and think that's gross.

Also, I don't know what they had in those days as this was in the 19-somethings but I don't think they knew about sperm banks and all that back then since the Wizarding World, especially in the UK, is very old-fashioned and traditional so such a thing as a harem would not be highly disapproved not to mention that it's the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, the Man Who Conquered, etc. Harry Potter can really do whatever he wants and get away with it considering the circumstances. And in regards to someone else's review, yes.

This fic won't just be about sex although there will be a fair amount of that. Harry is only doing this for the population and out of kindness as he loves Hermione but will love his girls in time. He will get to know them first though and there will be a fair amount of drama between the ladies as a harem takes some time to get used to, methinks. But enough said! I better end this A/N now before I write more than the chapter. So without further ado, I present you the next episode of my new story ~

~ Enjoy!

**Chapter 2:** Here Come the Brides

~ Mainly Harry's POV ~

Harry Potter braced himself as a column of witches paraded into the room, their heads held high. Some were awfully familiar like Ginny and Luna – somehow, the blond being there was no surprise to Harry – and yet others were totally unexpected like Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin and Tonks the Auror. Harry was even shocked to see Fleur and Gabriel Dacloure standing proudly to the side, smirking slightly at the other girls.

_Oh dear, _Harry sighed. _This cannot end well._

If it were not for Hermione on his arm, he doubted he would have the courage to face these witches. Some were pretty no doubt and he had even met several of them. But that they wanted to _marry_ him scared him beyond the point of no return!

_Some Gryffindor you are,_ Harry thought sarcastically while the witches lined up before him. _You can face down Voldermort and a full blown dragon but are scared shitless of a handful of witches. Well, maybe not a handful but still..._

Heaving a sigh, he scooted ever so slightly closer to Hermione and squeezed her arm. Hermione caught on and gave him a warm smile which sent him a firm sense of strength. Giving himself a mental shake, he returned his attention to those gathered and tried to see if he could recall all their names. Surprisingly enough, he could.

First off, there was Ginerva Weasley who was trying not to glare daggers at Hermione on his arm. Again, that was a dart board painted at the back of his head. Up next was Luna Lovegood who had a dreamy but determined expression if that were possible much like he saw her in that prison cell at Malfoy Manor.

Next in line was Nymphadora Tonks although he knew full well that she would hex him for calling her by her first name. Then again, if he was her husband that should grant him protection, right? Naughty thoughts flashed through Harry's mind as his raging hormones imagined all the delightful occasions where a full-blown Metamorphmagus. Not wanting to get a raging hard-on, he swallowed hard and looked at the other witches.

Coming up next were the Patil sister who wore identical grins on their faces, causing poor Harry to think of all the delightful positions twins could offer. Next in line was Fleur Declour, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Hanna Abbott, Susan Bones, Cho Chang – no surprise there – Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and much to Harry's surprise Narcissa Malfoy stood at the end of the line. Poor Harry was quite put out for they were all beautiful and appealing in their own way but he truly loved Hermione and would have none of them.

And yet it was because of their insistence that he had to have them all or else they would die, Hermione's also. It wasn't her fault though since she was simply trying to avoid further bloodshed. Harry also recalled that the Wizarding population in Britain hit an all-time low after the second war due to so many men and boys being killed off. In fact, some of these witches were the last of their line such as Susan Bones for example. If they did not find a good husband, their family line would go extinct and thus their House would end.

So it was that Harry realised he really had only one option left unless he wanted them to marry a man old enough to be their grandfather or a boy young enough to be their baby brother. Well, it couldn't be too bad. After all, Harry could sure use some more company in this house too and Hermione would love some more female contact, of that he was certain. So it was decided. Feeling slightly lighter than before, Harry took a deep breath and prepared to announce his decision.

"Greetings, Ladies," He said, unsure of how to best respond.

"Greetings, my Lord," They all replied with a curtsey.

"Now, it has been brought to my attention that you here have signed me up for Marriage Contracts without my approval," Harry said in his most commanding voice possible.

Some nodded sheepishly while others smirked and some looked at him without any emotion.

"Forgive me, my Lord," Luna Lovegood said without a trace of apology in her voice. "But it is commonly known that most blokes would need the girl to make the first move since men are often too dull to realise that a girl fancies them."

Harry blushed and glanced out of the corner of his eye at Hermione who was positively trying to ignore him.

"Be that as it may," Harry said. "Know that I only approve of these contracts because of all the men killed in the war. If not I would declare them null and void whether or not you feel I need a move in the right direction. In case you might not have noticed, I am now dating Hermione Granger and she will always come first in my eyes."

At this Ginny and Cho were openly scowling but Harry was surprised to see admiration in Greengrass, Davis, and Narcissa's eyes. He also saw a twinkle of mischief in Tonks' eyes and knew that was a sign of trouble for the future, but he shrugged it off. At the present he had more important things to worry about.

"So while I accept your Marriage Contracts," Harry said ignoring the sighs of relief. "Hermione will be the apple of my eye even though I am married to you and not to her. We will work out a schedule to give all of you equal time with me and you may all live here at Potter Manor. There is plenty of space, some thirty bedrooms if I remember correctly so that is not an issue. However, I want you to know that before you plan anything or make any arrangements you should check with Hermione first.

"If she approves of them I will most likely agree also. Keep that in mind, and we'll get along fine. Now please make yourself at home and get to know each other better. I'll try to talk to each of you one by one and I will work out the weddings with Hermione. I don't want a big ceremony and I especially don't want this to get to the Daily Prophet. While I am aware of the laws regarding multiple marriages in the Wizarding World are different than Muggle traditions, I do not enjoy publicity.

"Are we agreed?"

Everyone nodded their heads although some less eager than others. Heaving an inward sigh of relief, Harry turned to Hermione with a faint questioning look who immediately picked up on it and nodded her approval.

She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a look that said he better be careful and that she would be talking with him shortly. Grimacing at the thought of a tongue-lashing from her, he strode across the room and offered his arm to Ginny Weasley. Ginny accepted stiffly and the couple made their way out of the room and into the hallway.

*page break*

Walking swiftly, Harry led them to a small antechamber with two arm chairs and a small, round coffee table along with some other tasteful decorations.

"I assume you want to talk to me?" Ginny asked with forced politeness.

"Yes," Harry said softly and explained about his feelings for Hermione minus the wet dreams. "I'm sorry Ginny. You see, I broke up with you when Dumledore died as a test to see if you truly wanted to be with me or The-Boy-Who-Lived."

At that accusation, fury raged in Ginny's eyes and she looked like she wanted to hex him.

"How dare you?" She growled. "Of course I love you! I might have been a stupid fan girl in my early years but which of those girls haven't been, Slytherins aside? I saw the error of my ways and backed out quickly since I didn't want to cause any problems between us. I thought it would be easier if we left without an argument. I..."

"Sorry, Gin," Harry said gently, taking her hand in his. "But if it wasn't for you being a Weasley and my first crush I probably wouldn't marry you. I hate how rude this sounds but it's the truth. Hermione and I have gone through so much together and I only now realise how many good years we wasted by not dating as soon as possible. I hope you can handle that since Hermione will always come first. By breaking up with me so easily, you showed that you were satisfied with the time you had with me and didn't care to get us back together. Any other girl no matter how stupid – unless she was really over me – would have rushed back up to me and hexed me senseless. I am glad we didn't get into an argument, but you left me without a fight and that put out some of the fire I had for you. We could have been so much more but things have changed, _I _have changed."

"I'm sorry too Harry," Said Ginny who was now sobbing freely, realising the true error of her ways. "I only wish I could have seen it before now and I promise to try my best to not stand between you and Hermione. Unlike some, I am not that stupid and can tell you should have gotten together a long time ago."

"Really?" Harry asked genuinely and not angry.

"Yeah," Ginny said sheepishly, drying her eyes on her sleeve. "I guess I was just jealous of how much you shared in common and all you guys went through, so I didn't tell you. A true friend would have but I was not that. Now I guess I have to suffer the consequences."

"Am I that bad, Gin?" Harry joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere a little bit.

He had a feeling he would be talking long into the night with several other witches. Thankfully, Ginny got the point and chuckled in response. They shared a soft laugh before Harry stood up slowly and pulled up Ginny with him. She got up reluctantly and he gave her a short but tight hug.

"I'm glad you aren't angry at me," He said.

"Me too," Ginny said with a nod, planting a quick friendly kiss on his cheek.

Harry permitted it but took Ginny by the hand and led her back to the study.

*page break*

When they entered, Harry said goodbye to Ginny and strode over to Hermione who was chatting with Daphne and Tracey Greengrass.

"Hey, Mione!" Harry grinned, giving her a quick hug and pulling her to a corner of the room. "How's things going here for you?"

"Fine," Hermione said although it sounded quite the opposite. "I can't wait to get out of here though. It's getting rather stifling."

"I can imagine," Harry chuckled. "Who's up next?"

"I think you should talk to Narcissa ex-Malfoy," Hermione said, nodding slightly.

"Ex-Malfoy?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow curiously.

Hermione smirked slightly. "You seem to forget that Voldermort killed Lucius in the war when he begged to bring you to his master." 

"Of course!" Harry said, slapping his forehead in exasperation. "What is wrong with me these days that I forget so many major details?"

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said soothingly, squeezing his arm in reassurance. "You went through a lot and the press was very stressful. It's a wonder you survived with your brain intact."

"Ha-ha!" Harry laughed sarcastically, only to frown thoughtfully as an idea struck him. "What happened to Draco? Surely Malfoy Junior survived with all his death threats and his father's power. I don't think Voldermort would kill a useless prat like him."

Hermione grimaced. "Actually, he did."

"Really?" Harry asked, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction and regret. "Why?"

"You seem to forget that Draco failed to kill Dumledore as he was ordered to," Hermione said knowledgeably.

"Yeah, I do that a lot," Harry sighed.

"Well, that caused Voldermort to be infuriated with Malfoy Junior resulting in his death," Hermione continued. "Narcissa only managed to escape since she was hiding with relatives."

"Hiding with relatives?" Harry repeated although it was more of a question. "Wow, this woman really continues to confuse me."

"Watch it!" Hermione growled protectively, her grip on his arm tightening.

"Easy," Harry chuckled. "I don't fancy her although I admit that she is rather pretty. You're hotter though, and I'm too in love with you to even consider anyone else."

Hermione just blushed and dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"So should I talk to her then, Narcissa I mean?" Harry asked, nodding over to where the blond-haired woman was talking in subdued tones to Daphne Greengrass.

"That might be a good idea," Hermione agreed. "Better go do it now before I regret this whole 'harem' thing."

Harry smirked and shook his head in amusement as Hermione playfully pushed him away with a scowl.

"See ya round then," Harry said teasingly.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and went to go talk with Luna.

Heaving a sigh, Harry gulped and took a deep breath. Squaring his shoulders, he strode over to the two ladies. He was feeling rather nervous about this because unlike all the other girls – except, perhaps, Tonks – Narcissa was a fully grown woman and while he didn't dare admit it to Hermione or even himself, she was very beautiful. Still, he was too infatuated with Hermione to even consider falling for the Pureblood witch and simply wanted to find out why she came to him when she was the mother of his school nemesis.

He reached her at last and tapped her on the shoulder. Narcissa spun around, startled and her cheeks tinged pink much to Daphne's amusement. Harry shot Daphne a glare causing the Greengrass girl to quickly resume her Slytherin Ice Queen persona. Harry just sighed inwardly, dreading all the possible arguments that could take place with all these women. He was no ladies man, but he knew that so many women married to the same guy and housed in close quarters could result in a nasty predicament. Lucky for him the Potter Manor was big, and he also had Number 12 Grimmault Place coming to think of it.

"Lady Narcissa," Harry said politely, slightly unsure of what to call her. "My girlfriend said that it would be best to speak with you. May I escort you to a more quiet environment where we won't be disturbed."

He thought he saw Daphne swoon out of the corner of his eye but the Ice Queen persona was up in seconds and she further strengthened it with a bone-chilling scowl. Now it was Narcissa's turn to smirk much to Harry's surprise and amusement.

"Please," Narcissa said with a brief nod. "I would be delighted to speak with you."

Harry took her offered arm, struggling to subdue the slight swoop in his stomach as the witch held his arm delicately in hers and strolled primly out of the room with him – following his lead. Like before, Harry led her to the small antechamber and studied her curiously as they both got seated. An awkward silence followed as Harry was slightly uncertain of how to begin, and was grateful for Narcissa to break the silence.

"May I offer my congratulations on your union with Ms. Granger?" She asked with a warm smile.

Harry grinned. "Definitely, and thank you. I'm sorry for the lack of conversation, it's just that I have never really been in this situation before and am unsure of how to go about it. All my previous dates have had a sorry history, and now that this has happened..."

His voice trailed off uncomfortably and Narcissa's expression softened. Harry was secretly surprised, for she looked almost...motherly.

"I apologise, Lord Potter, for my lack of foresight," She said gently. "But I might be able to help you there."

"How?" Harry asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"Let's just say that I have had some experience in a difficult relationship," Narcissa said, nodding sagely and Harry realised she was talking about Lucius. But Narcissa continued. "Sadly, most of these girls are infatuated with The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Man-Who-Conquered."

Harry winced and Narcissa looked sympathetic.

"Some, like Ms. Granger, are actually in love with you and only you," Narcissa continued. "Others, like Ms. Greengrass and Ms. Davis, see you as a challenge and an enigma – a fascinating puzzle that would make them go insane if they did not figure out. I on the other hand, genuinely need your help and I can offer my assistance in exchange."

"Go on," Harry said, now feeling very interested.

"Since you do not know much about women and I am one of the older ones here," Narcissa said slowly as if choosing her words carefully. "I can offer you guidance in that manner. I can also act as a mother figure if you wish although I really don't mind being a normal wife." (Harry blushed furiously here much to her amusement.) "In Hogwarts, I was sorted into Slytherin as I have a devious mind if I do say so myself and will be able – most of the time – to sort out problems with your ladies before they arrive. You might find me more useful than you first thought, Lord Potter, as I also know how a Lord is supposed to operate. If you will forgive me for saying so, I do not think you were ever educated in this."

"No," Harry admitted in shame.

Harry's eyes widened when Narcissa lifted up his chin gently so that they looked each other in the eye, but she did not remove her hand only snake it upwards to cup his cheek softly.

"It's not your fault," She whispered. "I want to help you, Lord Potter, and if you marry me as a part of your harem or however I can do that and more. I never wanted to be a part of the war. I hated Lucius for becoming a Death Eater although I do approve of Pureblood ways. But now I see that they don't always work, even though you will have to learn of some as Lord Potter. I tried to raise up Draco better than he was, but Lucius did not make that easy. I am dreadfully sorry for his behaviour towards you in school and I aim to make it up to you if you let me."

She fell quiet and removed her hand, bowing her head slightly as if waiting for his decision. Harry was shocked as he never expected this of a Pureblood Lady. But Narcissa had proved her point and if he married her, she could prove very valuable. He might not be able to love her, but he had a feeling they could become good friends in time – hopefully.

"I see your point," Harry said after a short while of thought. "And I accept your proposal but on the same terms as before. Once we are all settled, I want you to speak with Hermione on a schedule for teaching me how to act like Lord Potter. I am also Lord Black since Sirius gave everything over to me in his Will I read recently, so I would appreciate advice on that as well." 

Narcissa's eyes widened for a fraction of a second but then she simply smiled so cheerfully it made him shudder, knowing that the woman had some scheme up her sleeve.

"I think we shall get along splendidly, Lord Potter-Black," Narcissa said. "Please, call me Cissy. It's how I am known by friends and I think you will become a _very_ good friend in due time."

Harry gulped but nodded and grasped Narcissa's hand, pulling it to his lips formally. Narcissa flushed at the gesture and followed in suit as Harry rose slightly stiffly. Narcissa's smile widened as she saw why since there was an ever so slight bulge in his pants.

"As much as I hate to break up this engaging conversation, my Lady," Harry said. "I believe we should return to the others or else they will think we are doing something other than talking if you get my meaning."

"But why wouldn't we be?" Narcissa asked innocently, and laughed lightly as Harry's face turned beet red.

"Perhaps another night," Harry said quickly. "I think I owe Hermione my first." 

"What a shame," Narcissa pouted, and chuckled smugly as Harry gripped her arm tightly and strode purposefully out of the room to the waiting ladies.

So it was that the evening passed while Harry conversed, in shorter talks of course, with the other young women to get acquainted with them and find out their reasons for wanting to marry him. Late that night when he collapsed on his bed, he felt exhausted and worn out and like he could sleep for a week. But he was happier than he had been in a long time. Perhaps this 'harem' thing wasn't such a bad idea after all!

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N;** So how was it? Did it suck or was it okay or awesome? Hopefully it wasn't too bad since I am kind a knew to this type of thing. I would really appreciate a Beta-Reader so if anyone wants to be one for this story just let me know and I'll check over your profile and PM you if I approve. Once again, I am really, really thankful for all of your positive reviews as they made my day. So do leave a comment on your thoughts of this story as I value them immensely...

...And stay tuned for the next chapter that's coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3: A Delightful Punishment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP!

**WARNING:** This chapter contains some slight smut nearer to the end between Harry and Hermione. I'm kinda nervous of this so be nice, okay? Hope it's not too painful. Moving on...

**Author's Note:** Hi ya'll! I'm back at last with more chapters along the way. I'm awful sorry for the delay, but I got a Writer's Block and all. I'm back on track though but I would really, really appreciate a Beta-Reader if anyone wants to offer their assistance or knows of someone who might.

In addition, I thank you all profusely for your awesome reviews. I'm glad you like my work, as pathetic as it is, and I can only hope that it continues to be enjoyed. Hopefully, some of your questions will be answered here and I hope to hear more from you guys as it really helps me to continue this fanfic. So without any further ado, I present you with the next chapter!

**Chapter 3:**

Harry was standing before Narcissa in the drawing room.

She was currently teaching him how to greet a Pureblood and how to act formal in general since he was a very famous wizard. Truth be told, he hated Pureblood Supremacy and all that crap but he knew that it would offend a good lot of people if he didn't do things right. Sadly, much of the Wizarding World was stuck in the Middle Ages making things very tough.

Heaving a sigh, Harry glanced over his shoulder at Hermione who smiled brightly at him making him feel a little better. She was sitting next to Daphne Greengrass and Tonks at an ornate round table, pouring over some papers.

All the other ladies were also in the drawing room on various plush couches or comfortable arm chairs. He almost wanted to be sitting down right now because the sight of so many beautiful woman caused an awkward stirring downstairs.

It was only thanks to his robe that no one had noticed yet. Finally, he called for a break and thanked Narcissa with a peck on the cheek. Narcissa blushed and headed over to Tracey Davis who was chatting with Cho Chang.

Feeling slightly lost in the sea of women, Harry pulled up a chair next to Hermione and gave her a one-armed hug. She didn't like it when she got distracted from her reading and Harry respected that.

"Hey, Mione," He said after a few moments of thought.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione asked absentmindedly, turning another page.

"Is there a way I can stop women from signing marriage contracts," Harry said a little-too eagerly, earning a smirk from Daphne. "I mean, I don't see why there aren't a thousand witches if what you said is true."

"Oops," Hermione said.

"Oops?" Harry demanded, looking at Hermione sternly only to see her grinning smugly.

"I kind of signed the marriage contracts for you," Hermione said sheepishly.

"You did _what_?" Harry asked sharply, causing more than one witch to glance up warily at him.

"Um, can we talk alone?" Hermione asked nervously.

She had been dreading this talk knowing that Harry would be none too pleased when he found out.

"Yes, I think an explanation is in order," Harry agreed, feeling annoyed at Hermione keeping this from him.

He told the girls to make themselves at home and Narcissa said she would keep things in order, earning a wry smile from Harry. Nodding his approval, he gripped Hermione's wrist and pulled her along down a hallway and up the stairs to an empty corridor. When they were alone, Harry turned to face her so that his back was to the stairs and cast privacy charms quickly.

"What have you done, Mione?" Harry asked, trying to remain calm. "I don't like it when people keep secrets from me."

Harry hated acting like this towards Hermione of all people, but she could get like this sometimes where she'd shut him off and not talk to him.

"I was going to tell you," Hermione mumbled. "But so many things came up and you wouldn't talk to anyone. I thought that if you had a mistress you could overcome your depression as most blokes only dream of having a harem."

"Really?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow causing Hermione to blush.

"Well are you upset with me?" Hermione retorted. 

"Can other witches make marriage contracts without my approval?" Harry demanded.

"No," Hermione answered. "The only reason why you have these ones is since I thought they would be valuable to stabilize your lifestyle after the war. I didn't know if you could get a job since Hogwarts never actually taught us things like that, so I thought this was the only way. Besides, all these girls like you one way or another so it's all the better then."

"Was anyone forced into this?" Harry asked sharply.

"No," Hermione replied coolly. "How could you think that of me?"

"Perhaps because the know-it-all bookworm conspired to form a harem for me?" Harry drawled.

"Come on," Hermione said sarcastically. "You actually fancy the idea, so admit it."

"Do I?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why ever not?" Hermione asked, feeling slightly surprised.

"Maybe because I'm in love with you," Harry replied softly.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione whispered, realising what she had done. "I'm sorry, I..."

"...deserve to be punished," Harry said simply.

Hermione glanced up sharply and was slightly relieved to see that Harry wasn't angry, but had a mischievous, determined glint in his eyes.

"And just how are you going to punish me, Mr. Potter?" Hermione asked imperiously, struggling to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"Well first I think some spankings should be in order," Harry answered thickly, feeling slightly nervous.

"Bare bottom spankings," Hermione whispered seductively, inching closer to Harry.

"And then you'd get all aching for me," Harry continued.

"And I'd cry out for you to take me," Hermione added.

"From behind," Harry put in hopefully.

"Both ways?" Hermione offered.

"And then I'd want you to give me a blowjob or two," Harry suggested with a goofy grin.

"Because I've been a very naughty witch who needs to be punished," Hermione finished with a smirk of her own.

"Punished hard," Harry agreed.

"Very," Hermione growled.

And that was it for Harry who threw all caution to the wind and pressed his lips against Hermione's. His girlfriend gave him some serious competition as their tongues struggled for dominance, until Harry finally won.

Hermione groaned as he pulled her against him. Harry felt slightly giddy as Hermione ground against his groin, causing all sorts of pleasant emotions shooting through him.

Harry's cock hardened from the spooning and his breath quickened as his hand crept up her shirt, worshiping her breast. Hermione moaned as he kissed her neck.

Propelled into action, they struggled to strip out of their clothes and soon they were lost in utter bliss as Harry entered her. He vaguely pondered that they weren't doing it the way he had expected, right then on the stairs but their bodies didn't seem to mind.

Any regret washed away from Harry though, when Hermione pushed Harry's head to her breasts and his tongue darted out eagerly to suck on her nipple.

Hermione cried out in sheer joy as Harry came in her, and she came shortly after. Panting for breath, Harry collapsed on Hermione who sank back against the wall. They were both sweaty and grinning at each other stupidly, realising what they had just done.

It wasn't entirely romantic as any of them had hoped for but this was real life and heck, Harry had a harem. This would mean that things would be very different as any of them had imagined and Harry knew that he couldn't stay mad at Hermione.

So long as no other witches could sign marriage contracts without his approval, he was okay with it and shrugged the thought away losing himself in another sloppy kiss with his girlfriend.

For now, he had more pressing matters to attend to!

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** So, was that really bad? Again, I am very thankful for your reviews as they do mean a lot to me and your insight is invaluable. I'll try to write chapter 4 soon and more harem scenes will come soon, so don't worry. Well, that about sums it up so all I can really say is review, review, review so that I can make this fanfic even better.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hi folks!

First of all, I want to apologize for the horribly long delay in updates of any kind but as usually happens with my stories, I got a Writer's Block and lost focus.

I was unable to continue this story no matter how many times I tried and believe me, I _did_ try. Of course, I also got caught up with stuff at home and real life issues but my main reasons for the lack of updates are Writer's Block, procrastination, and lack of inspiration.

But don't despair since not all hope is lost for this story!

A great author known as anthony37 has taken up the torch writing and has continued this fan-fiction in a new story called "The Next Generation."

By the way, in case anyone was unable to find the author for any reason I have included the link to his profile.

Here's the link: www . fanfiction s / 8298132 / 1 / The_Next_Generation

Except it's without the spaces since this website doesn't allow links for some reason. Also, if you can't find the author's name then try to search for the story in the Harry Potter section and scroll down until you find one by anthony37. Hope that helps.

It picks up exactly where mine left off and even contains a good summary of what happened so far. So if you liked this story, I encourage you to read his since I was very impressed with how he handled it.

I realize that I might have given Harry Potter one too many wives but I always wanted to write a Harem story that wasn't bogged down by Harry's misadventures at Hogwarts and beyond so this is what the end result was and I must say that Anthony's version is excellent.

So if you want to read more about "Harry Potter and the Next Generation" I strongly recommend that you read his continuation of it and please review his story since it's only fair and he definitely deserves praise for his great continuation.

So bye for now and thanks a bunch for reading. Do check out anthony37's fan-fic and don't forget to review!


End file.
